Revenge: The Final Chapter
by Thisisnotastoryaboutfor8ivenes
Summary: My version of Season 3. Emily is more determined than ever to bring down Victoria once and for all. Unfortunately Patrick, Victoria's long lost son, is making it very difficult. He is eternally loyal to his mother and willing to do anything to protect her. With Jack still struggling to cope with the truth will Emily get her revenge? Will she find true love? Will she even survive?
1. Chapter 1: Change

Emily sat in the beach house looking at a photo of her and Aiden. It had been 3 months since his body had been found washed up on the beach with 2 bullets in his chest. She knew it was Daniel who had killed him but she had no proof. He had been acting strangely for days after the New York bombings, she just thought it had been the news of Conrad being with the Initiative but after Aiden was found she knew he had killed him. A lot had changed in 3 months. Daniel and Charlotte had left for Paris 2 weeks after Patrick had arrived. They had only returned 3 days ago. She has tried to keep in contact with Victoria but Patrick made it difficult. He always seemed to be there, she understood why Charlotte and Daniel left. He seem totally loyal to Victoria and was clearly dangerous. He was very suspicious of Emily. He was always asking questions, trying to catch her out. Conrad was constantly busy working as governor; he had been cast out by the rest of his family they were still furious after finding out he had been responsible for Declan's death. Charlotte still didn't know but was suspicious of everyone now, everyone except Daniel, they had bonded over there hatred of Patrick. Patrick in particular hated Conrad; he knew everything and wouldn't let him get away with hurting Victoria like that. Jack was still working at the stowaway. He was just getting used to the idea of Emily being the real Amanda. He had resurfaced a few days after the New York bombings and claimed a head injury; the Graysons thought he had forgotten everything. So did Ashley, she had resumed working for Conrad but she had no real power anymore no one trusted her, she couldn't leave the Graysons would make sure she never worked again. Nolan had just recently been released from prison. Emily had done everything she could to blame the Graysons for the New York bombings but they were too well protected. Eventually she framed Aiden for the crime, the police were satisfied with his death and had freed Nolan and closed all investigations. Emily and Daniel were still engaged but had decided to slow things down; Emily had no feelings for him after he killed Aiden. She knew Aiden would have given him no other choice but it didn't change the fact she had truly cared for him. Everything had changed.

She was once again reliving the night her father was taken. It was the last time she had really felt happy. Now all that was left was a burning desire for revenge. She closed the infinity box and stood. Tomorrow Victoria was hosting a party to celebrate both Daniel and Charlotte's return and Patrick's arrival. Emily was dreading it, at least Nolan would be there. Ever since Aiden's death Nolan and Emily had been closer than ever, he was still mourning Padma and had spent most of his time working with Emily. She put the Infinity box away and went upstairs. Daniel was spending his nights with Charlotte and Jack was still angry at her so she was alone. Tomorrow was going to be difficult, facing both Patrick and Victoria would be extremely challenging.

Grayson Manor was packed the next day Emily arrived early to see Daniel who had spent another sleepless night with Charlotte, she hadn't really slept since Declan and died. She decided to remain upstairs. "Hi Emily" Daniel said sleepily.

"Hey how was Charlotte last night?" Emily said sympathetically.

"Just the same, thanks for being so understanding I mean I've barely spent any time with you over the past few months."

"It's ok she's been through a lot. First her sister died then she finds out she's pregnant and then Declan it's got to be hard for her."

"Yeah I don't know how she's been able to hold it together, if I lost you I don't know what I'd do."

"Luckily you don't have to worry about that, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know. I love you." He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Love you too." They embraced. She saw Victoria watching them from the top of the stairs. Patrick approached her. "Mother what," he turned and saw Emily and Daniel "oh she's back." He stared coldly down at Emily.

"Yes. She has been spending more time here than at her own house." She whispered back.

"There's definitely something wrong there, I see why you don't trust her. Daniel is very easy to manipulate, she could get anything she wants from him."

"She isn't your average gold digger, she has more than enough money of her own."

"What then?"

"I don't know, there has to be something."

"Don't worry Mother I'll find out. She's good I'll give her that but she can't keep hiding her secrets forever. I'll find out what she's up to, I won't let you get hurt again." He looked at her lovingly. She looked back "Don't worry about me Patrick I can take care of myself."

"I know, so will Conrad be attending?" They linked arms and began to walk down the stairs.

"I don't know, he still hasn't seen Charlotte since Declan died."

"I still think we should tell her what he did."

"No. She can barely cope as it is, I don't know what she would do if she found out what he had done."

"True. Hello Emily." They had reached the bottom of the stairs. Emily smiled at him.

"Oh Emily this is my long lost half-brother Patrick." Daniel said coldly.

"Oh believe me she knows. She's been spending lots of time here while you and Charlotte were away." Patrick said glaring menacingly at Emily.

"Well I wanted to get to know Patrick."

"Of course." He said. "Well Mother we better finish preparing for the guests arriving."

"Yes we must be going. Goodbye Emily." They left leaving Daniel and Emily together.

As the guests began to arrive Emily and Daniel separated. He was off talking to some of Grayson Global's investors and Emily was with Nolan. "Hey Ems, how's Patrick." He said as he approached her. "Suspicious, and sticking close to Victoria. He hasn't left her side all night."

"Someone's eager to stay close to mommy, what do you think he just can't get enough or,"

"He's trying to protect her. Daniel said he's practically obsessed with her. After they got back he found out Patrick knew everything, he was furious Patrick wouldn't let him say a thing against Victoria though."

"He told you this?" Nolan asked.

"No I managed to sneak a few microphones in I heard everything." At that moment Conrad walked in Ashley by his side. Emily saw Patrick turn to Victoria and whisper something. They both started staring at him. He said something to Ashley and she left. He walked up to Daniel. "Daniel so good to see you back. How's Charlotte?" He said.

"How's Charlotte? How's Charlotte!" He said angrily "Three months ago you kill the father of her child and the love of her life and you dare ask how she is!" He shouted. Some people had started to notice. "Daniel keep your voice down. The Initiative may be dormant but they will kill you if you expose them."

"Expose you, you mean. I can't believe you would even show up tonight, I won't expose you only because it would hurt Charlotte is she knew the truth but as for you and me, we're done. I never want to speak to you again, and you better stay away from Charlotte or I will bring you down. Whatever the cost." Daniel turned and ran away. Conrad stood silent for a moment before turning towards the exit. Before he could reach it Patrick blocked him. "I just wanted to let you know that my pathetic half-brother's threat is nothing to what I will do to you if you hurt Victoria again." He snarled.

"I see she's converted you into one of her disciples. Be careful Patrick, she's dangerous. She abandoned you once I wouldn't dedicate yourself to her you can't trust her." Patrick just smiled back. "You know governor you really should be careful. There's a lot of people out there who strongly disagree with some of your views. It would be a terrible tragedy if one of them were to go crazy and attack you." He smiled menacingly.

"Are you threating me?" Conrad whispered.

"No I'm warning you stay away from my Mother." He watched Conrad walk away.

Emily and Nolan watched on. "What do you suppose Patrick and Conrad were talking about?" Nolan said.

"I don't know. But Patrick knows how Conrad betrayed Victoria and from what I've seen he won't let him get away with it."

"You think Patrick might try to kill Conrad?"

"I wouldn't put it past him." She said thoughtfully.

"Is Jack still not talking to you?" He asked.

"No he still can't get over the fact I'm Amanda. How about you?"

"Well last time I went round he still didn't talk to me but he didn't slam the door in my face so, progress." He smiled. Ashley walked up to them.

"Nolan, Emily." She said. "How's Jack, has his memory returned."

"No. He's just the same as ever." Nolan replied.

"He won't return any of my calls I just hope he's ok."

"Well join the club. He won't talk to anyone he's still mourning Declan." Nolan said.

"Well if you hear anything let me know I'm still thinking about him." She left.

"Does Ashley still want to bring down the Graysons?" Emily asked.

"Looks that way. She better be careful with Patrick sniffing around for anything that could potentially hurt Victoria."

"Victoria would never let him hurt her. She knows too much."

"Still if I were her I'd be getting nervous. Anyway I promised Daniel I'd try and talk to Charlotte and it's getting late so I better get up there."

"Ok Ems bye." They embraced and Nolan left.

Emily entered Charlotte's room and heard her crying inside. She was laid out on her bed surrounded by pictures of Amanda, Declan and David. She was sobbing into a pillow. "Charlotte, it's Emily." Emily said gently.

"Oh, what do you want?" She looked up still crying.

"I want to talk to you. I know what you're going through I lost both my parents suddenly."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. How did you get over it?" She asked.

"You never really get over it. You just have to try and rebuild your life piece by piece. In time things will get easier and you will move on with your life. Think of all the things you have to look forward to, I mean you're going to be a Mom."

"I know it's just, I've lost so many people things will never be the same again."

"You're right but you have to build a new life for you and your baby. Don't let Declan's death destroy your life. He wouldn't want that. He would want you to raise his baby and make sure that you and the baby had a happy life."

"You're right. Thank you Emily you've really helped me." Emily sat down next to her and put her arm around her half-sister. "You're going to get through this." She got up and left. She knew Charlotte was right. Nothing would ever be the same again. Everything had changed.


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery

It was three days after the party. Charlotte had started to move past Declan's death and had started to trust her mother again. Patrick and Daniel had spent most of the time arguing, Patrick still wanted to tell Charlotte the truth but Daniel wouldn't let him. Ashley had started working at Grayson Manor again, supposedly dealing with Conrad's Hamptons supporters but Emily suspected Conrad had sent her to keep an eye on Patrick. Emily and Nolan had been doing everything they could to communicate with Jack but he still refused to talk to them.

She was once again calling the stowaway but, once again, there was no answer. She heard a knock on the door, it was Daniel. "Hey Emily." He said.

"Hi Daniel we're not supposed to meet for another hour."

"I know I just had to get away from him."

"Patrick still causing trouble?"

"Constantly. I just needed to get away, between him and Mom I don't know how much longer I can keep living there."

"You're not thinking of moving out are you?"

"Honestly once Charlotte's better I don't ever want to step foot in that house again."

"Oh come on Daniel you don't mean that."

"You're right as much as Mom drives me crazy she's still my mother. Besides she's been really good with Charlotte the past few days."

"What about your Dad?"

"After what he's done I can't ever forgive him."

"I wish you'd tell me what he did."

"I wish I could but it would be too much I don't want to burden you."

"I understand. I have to get ready for the speech." She got up and turned to leave. As she climbed upstairs Daniel shouted "I still don't think we should go!" She continued pretending she didn't hear him. Tonight Conrad was announcing several new policies he intended to implement and the entire Grayson family had been ordered to join him. Daniel wasn't the only one reluctant to go.

Over at Grayson manor Patrick and Victoria were talking. "I still don't see why we have to attend this sham of an event." Victoria said.

"I told you mother we have to keep up appearances in order to bring Conrad down once and for all." Patrick moved behind Victoria and fastened the necklace. She smiled and placed her hand on his. "You're right, let's just leave early though." Patrick laughed.

"Will the mysterious Emily be making an appearance tonight?"

"I would assume so. She's been sticking closer to Daniel than ever."

"Has she shown interest in anyone else since coming to the Hamptons?"

"Only two, Jack Porter, he owns a dock bar in Montauk apparently he's still mourning Declan and Aiden Mathis."

"Where's he?"

"He's dead. His body washed up on the beach three days after the New York bombings."

"Natural causes?"

"No. He was shot twice."

"And no one was ever arrested."

"No. Why, what are you thinking?"

"I don't know … Yet, I need to find out more about it before I make assumptions."Patrick remained silent while traveling to the speech. Victoria knew better to distract him while he was planning.

At the party there were lots of political figures and other investors to Conrad's campaign. Daniel and Emily were talking to a possible investor for Japan when Victoria and Patrick arrived. After finishing their convocation Emily and Daniel moved over to them. "Victoria might I say you are looking lovely in that dress."

"Thank you Emily you look nice too." They both smiled blankly at each other. After the events of the previous months they had begun to mask their hatred for each other again. "Good to see you Daniel." Patrick said.

"What do you mean we live together?"

"I know but you've been spending so much time at Emily's," he looked at his mother "We've barely seen you." Daniel chose to ignore him pretending to have to take a call. Patrick and Victoria left into the crowd. After a few minutes Nolan arrived and he and Emily began discussing Jack "He's going to have to talk to us at some point." Nolan said.

"I know but he doesn't want to. He blames me for Declan's death."

"Ems that wasn't your fault. We all just have to move past it and focus on the Graysons." At that very moment Conrad began his main speech. "I have had a challenging first few months in office but I am proud to announce I will finally be able to start living up to some of the promises I made to you all those months ago." He gestured to Ashley who was stood behind him. She pressed a button and the screen behind them lit up. At first there was the image of one of Conrad's first speeches but soon the screen froze. Then a new image appeared. Conrad and Ashley were kissing; it was the tape Emily had sent Victoria. The crowd was outraged, the public still believed Conrad and Victoria were together, this would be devastating to his career. "Was this you?" Nolan asked.

"No. I don't know who it was."

"Could it have been Ashley?"

"Possibly she did seem to want to bring down the Graysons."

"It could even have been Daniel. Think about it he hates his Dad and wants to make him pay."

"True but he didn't even know about Ashley and Conrad's affair."

"He could find out."

"I still don't think it's him, maybe Patrick."

"If it was him Victoria knows. He wouldn't keep anything from her."

"Ems you have to start being more careful. Who knows what Patrick is capable of? With him and Victoria working together you're in more danger than ever." The tape had been switched off but the damage was already done. Out of the corner of her eye Emily saw Patrick pull Victoria through a side door, away from the angry crowd. Conrad wasn't so lucky. After several minutes of being attacked by his supporters he escaped. Emily and Nolan were separated in the confusion.

Ashley stood outside crying. She heard her phone buzz and answered it. "How could you?" Conrad screamed. "You have ruined my career!"

"Wait you think that was me?"

"Of course I do, you couldn't stop me becoming governor with Jack Porter so you waited until I actually became successful and ruined it."

"Wait Conrad I, I …"

"If you ever so much as show your face in North America again I will make sure you suffer every second of your miserable life."

"I'll tell everyone what you did. How you killed Amanda and Declan."

"You really think anyone will believe you after this?" With that he hung up.

Than night Ashley left the Hamptons. She had been taken down.

Once Victoria and Patrick were home she said "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For helping me get out of there before the journalists stared interrogating me."

"As long as you're safe." At the beach house Emily was listing to every word they said through one of her hidden microphones. At Nolan's house he was doing the same thing.

"Who do you think played that tape?"

"It could have been anyone, Ashley, Emily or even Conrad."

"Why would he do that? The Grayson family is one of the main reasons he was elected."

"Yes but a bit of scandal can be very useful for getting attention."

"He wouldn't."

"We can't trust anyone even Daniel."

"Don't be ridiculous Daniel is my son."

"Look Mother I know you want Daniel to stay here to support Charlotte but we can't trust him. Remember he's chosen Conrad over you countless times before. If he were to betray you again who knows what would happen." Patrick said loudly.

"Please Daniel hates his father."

"For now. You know how quickly he changes his mind about whose side he's on. Anyway what about Emily Thorne."

"What about her?"

"We both know there's something not right there, it could even have been her who played that tape. Besides who knows what he's already told her, as far as we know she could know everything."

"Daniel would never endanger his family for that woman."

"How do you know? She's more dangerous than you think. I think she killed Aiden Mathis."

"What?"

"Think about it, they used to be together, he trusted her! His body was found just a few feet from her house!"

"It can't be, she may be many things but she's no killer."

"How do you know? Daniel could be in unimaginable danger, we all could. I'm going to get to the bottom of this no matter what." Emily heard a door slam. She called Nolan. "Nolan were you listening?"

"Yeah, what do you think Patrick's going to do?"

"He's going to investigate. I'm sure Daniel killed Aiden, possibly in my house. If Patrick looks hard enough he might find something."

"Ems we can't let him. He could frame you for killing him."

"I don't think Daniel would let him do that."

"Daniel killed someone just a few months ago. You have no idea what he's capable of. Just promise me you'll be careful?"

"Ok. I'll just have to try and keep Patrick away from the beach house." There was a knock at the door. "There's someone here."

"It could be Patrick. Get your gun."

"Fine. Bye Nolan." She hung up and retrieved her gun from its draw. She moved closer to the door. She opened it. It was Jack. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Jack it's so…"

"I just came by to tell you and Nolan to stop contacting me. I don't want to talk to either of you. Because of you my brother's dead." He turned to leave.

"Jack wait." He stopped "I never meant to hurt you in anyway, the Graysons framed my father. I just wanted justice like you did for Amanda."

"But she wasn't Amanda though. You are. And you let me marry her thinking she was you. How could you do that?"

"I just wanted you to be happy."

"Well I'm not. Because of you I've lost everything!" He walked away. Emily went inside and fell asleep. She had ruined Jacks life and she didn't think he'd ever forgive her.


	3. Chapter 3: Curiosity

_Curiosity drives us in our daily lives to experience new things. Curiosity is vital for continued existence, it is also dangerous. While searching for answers there is no telling what else you might find. And what damage that information can cause._

Emily and Nolan were walking the beach. Over the past two days Patrick had been lurking around Emily's beach house more and more. He was desperately trying to find out more about Aiden's death. Emily and Nolan had been trying to find out who played the video of Ashley and Conrad but had found nothing. Ashley had left the county and had nothing and Conrad's career had begun to slip away from him, it was now public knowledge that he and Victoria were separated. Daniel hated Conrad even more than before after discovering his affair with Ashley. Jack was just as silent as before.

"Patrick came by again yesterday." Emily said.

"We have to take him down Ems he's way to dangerous."

"He's too well protected. If we attacked him Victoria would know."

"We have to do something; we can't just let him carry on. How long until he finds something?"

"I don't know. We have other things to think about."

"Like?"

"Bringing down Conrad once and for all."

"What do you have in mind?"

"His political career is already on the verge of collapsing thanks to our mystery saboteur; why not make sure it does?"

"How?"

"Make the public see just how bad his relationship is with his family. No one will want him as governor and he will be forced to resign." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Daniel waiting for her outside her beach house. "Daniel's waiting for me, talk soon?"

"Sure." Nolan left. Emily walked up to Daniel.

"Hey Daniel how are you doing?"

"I still can't believe what he did. I knew he was a monster but I didn't think he would actually sleep with my ex."

"You should confront him about it."

"What good will that do?"

"Keeping it all bottled up can't be good for you."

"You're right. I just don't want to see him."

"I understand but you can't keep avoiding him forever he is your father."

"Unfortunately." They were silent for a moment.

"Are you and Patrick fighting less."

"Actually yeah. He's spent most of his time out, or just sitting on a computer. I have no idea what he's planning."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't trust him I have no idea what he's capable of."

"Oh come one I know you aren't exactly friends but you're talking about him like he's a murderer."

"For all I know he could be."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I don't know, anyway Grace just paged me I have to get to Grayson Global."

"You've been working so much, can't you stay just for a little bit?"

"I'd love to but without Grayson Global we'll be out on the street since Aiden took all our money."

"Still."

"Love you."

"Love you too." They embraced and Daniel left. Emily sat quietly for a moment. Ever since Jack had reached out to her she had struggled to think of anything else, even the threat of Patrick. She picked up her coat and quickly ran out the beach house. She had to see Jack.

Victoria watched her rush out of her beach house and away. She looked down at the house and thought back to the first time David had told her he loved her. They had just returned from a late dinner in the city and were both drenched from the rain. They ran inside still laughing. They both collapsed onto the sofa and held each other. He leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you Victoria" She gazed up into his eyes and for the first time in her life she said I love you too and meant it. She felt a sense of longing wishing she could be back in his arms. But he was gone. Forever.

She turned and saw Patrick watching her. "What were you thinking?" He asked.

"I was wondering where Emily Thorne is heading in such a hurry."

"All that matters is she's gone. I need to get into her house." Victoria turned to look at him.

"You're not still suggesting she killed Aiden Mathis."

"Every piece of information I've found so far supports me."

"But you have no proof."

"Yet." With that he turned and left slamming the door behind him. Victoria went back out onto the balcony. Emily Thorne was out of sight. "What are you hiding?" she whispered to herself.

Emily was outside the stowaway. She was banging on the door and shouting Jack's name at the top of her voice. Inside he stood next to the bar nursing a drink and thinking. He just wanted Emily to leave him alone but at the same time he wanted to see her. He missed her. He reminded himself that it didn't change the fact she was responsible for Declan and Amanda's death. His head was pounding and couldn't take the noise anymore. "Go away Emily!" He shouted.

"Jack please just talk to me." She sobbed.

"Why would I want to talk to you? You've taken away everything I love!"

"I'm still Amanda. I'm still the same girl you fell in love with all those years ago."

"No you're not. You're not even close. Leave me alone Emily. We're over. I never want to see you again."

"Jack please, I love you." He paused. He moved towards the doors of the stowaway and opened them. "Anything there was between us is over. I feel nothing towards you." He closed the door and went back inside. Emily walked the beach for an hour crying, trying to accept the one person she truly loved hated her.

At her beach house Patrick was searching. He had already found a gun and had taken one of the bullets. He had searched the rest of the house and found nothing. He had missed the panel where the infinity box was hidden. He was busy taking small fragments of the floor to check if they had been covered in blood. He had also found a small red stain on the underside of one of the rugs. He had taken a sample of that as well. After his search was done he walked from Emily's house to the peer. It would have been easy to drag the body up here and throw it into the water. It would have taken days for it to have been found again. Everything fitted together. He travelled back to Grayson manor and spent the next four hours scanning the floor and carpet fragments with the police equipment he had bought to discover the truth. Both revealed that they had been in contact with Aiden Mathis's blood. Patrick smiled. He had everything he needed to bring down Emily Thorne once and for all.

Daniel had decided to take Emily's advice and talk to Conrad about how he felt. He marched into his office and saw him sitting at his desk surrounded by media. "I assure you that the video played in Monday's speech happened last winter when I and Victoria were separated and we are still together." Daniel heard him say. He began to get angry again.

"And what about the rumours that the woman in the video dated your son?"

"They are completely false I would never do that to Daniel. The two of us are very close."

Daniel stormed in. "How dare you! You sleep with my girlfriend and you claim we're very close!" Daniel shouted.

"Everyone out now!" Conrad shouted at the media.

"No they should hear this! You and mom haven't been together for months! Everything you say is a lie, we haven't been in the same room for months and you say we're very close! Everything you do is a lie. You really are a monster." He stormed out but the damage was already done. The media knew that not only were he and Victoria but he had slept with his son's girlfriend. That night Conrad's party called and told him they had arranged a vote of no confidence against his leadership. His days as governor were numbered.

At the beach house Emily and Daniel were talking. "So then I ran in and told them the truth. That him and mom were separated and we hated each other." Daniel said to Emily.

"When I said confront him I never meant like that. Still it's better than keeping it all to yourself." Emily said. "And the media definitely recorded it?"

"Yeah they heard everything. Without the Grayson family behind him I doubt he'll be governor long. Haven't you seen the news?"

"No" Daniel turned the TV. There was an image of Conrad on the screen.

"It was confirmed today that Conrad and Victoria Grayson are officially separated and that Conrad's relationship with his family is generally low since his affair with Ashley Davenport the family's employee and Daniel's ex-girlfriend." Emily smiled. Conrad was ruined. "We have just received news that Conrad's party have demanded a vote of no confidence against his leadership. We don't expect the governor to keep his post as the public is outraged to discover he has been lying to them for months." Daniel turned the TV off.

"I have to tell mom, she'll want to know." He said and stood.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure." He left.

Emily walked down the beach until she reached Nolan's house. She thought back to the day he was freed and she bought it for him. She entered and saw him watching the report on Conrad. "I see your plan worked." He said smiling.

"Perfectly. Conrad's set to lose his job and without his family to support him he'll have nothing thanks to you taking all his money. He'll be alone and poor. Just what he deserves."

"Just one question, how did you know the reporters would be there when Daniel stormed in?"

"I didn't it was a lucky coincidence, I bugged Conrad's office and was going to send a tape to the media, luckily I didn't have to."

"So what's next on the revengenda."

"Taking down Victoria and Patrick."

"And what about Jack."

"I don't think he'll ever forgive me. I can't stop trying though."

"Ems he'll come round. He knows you didn't kill Declan. The Graysons are to blame."

"It doesn't matter to him. I lied to him for years. I let him marry someone thinking she was me. He'll never forgive me for that. He'll never be able to trust me." Emily left he head spinning with thoughts of Jack.

At Grayson manor Patrick was triumphant. "I told you! I told you she killed Aiden."

Victoria was on the verge of tears. Her son had been with a murder for two years. "I, I can't believe it. Daniel's in so much danger." At that moment Daniel walked through the door. Patrick and Victoria rushed out onto the staircase. "Did you two hear the news about Dad?"

"Daniel darling," Victoria started.

"Daniel, Emily killed Aiden Mathis." Patrick said barley containing his excitement.

"What?" Daniel gasped "What did you say?"

"Daniel it's true. Patrick found traces of his blood all over Emily's house. She killed him. I;m just so glad you're safe." Victoria said and embraced him. Daniel was still speechless.

"Well you two stay here and I'll go to the police." Patrick said. He moved forward but Daniel put his arm out to stop him. "What are you doing? You do realise she killed someone? In cold blood. She shot him, dragged his body to the peer and then dumped it. You're really going to protect a killer?" Patrick said darkly. Victoria was staring at Daniel confused.

"Emily didn't kill Aiden Mathis."

"Daniel I know it's hard to believe but Patrick has proof!" Victoria shouted.

"No I know she didn't kill him, because I did." Victoria gasped.

"What?" She shouted.

"He wouldn't leave us alone. He was trying to destroy our family and separate me and Emily." He said quietly.

"So you killed him!" Victoria said.

"He attacked me. He started throwing me around the room threating me. Then the gun was on the floor in front of me. I wasn't thinking I just shot him. I took his body to the peer and threw it in. I went back to Emily's house and cleaned the blood up."

"How could you?" Victoria whispered and hurried up the stairs crying. Patrick was still and silent for a few moments then sprang to life. He pushed Daniel up against the wall with his arm pressed against his neck. If he fought back he could crush his windpipe. "Look I don't want to go to the police. If you went to jail mother would be upset and that's the last thing I want." Patrick said quietly. Daniel struggled slightly but Patrick had him trapped. "I don't trust you. You're not good enough to be her son. You don't deserve to live under the same roof. Leave, leave tomorrow and stay away from her or I go to the police. Understand?" Daniel nodded. Patrick released him and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4: Preservation

_Each of us longs for power and control. Once we get it, almost nothing can separate us from it. The desire for preservation can make people do things they wouldn't normally do. The need to keep the thing we hold dear can drive away everything else._

Emily sat in her beach house pouring over the recording from the week before. She was still surprised that Daniel had protected her but was getting more and more nervous of Patrick. His reaction to Daniel's confession had her more worried than ever. Victoria had spent most of the week locked in her room; Patrick had been making sure Daniel kept away from Grayson manor. Daniel had been living at Emily's house ever since. Conrad was desperately trying to repair his public image before the vote in five days' time. Charlotte was the only Grayson supporting Conrad.

Over at Grayson Manor Patrick tapped on Victoria's door carrying a tray full of her favourite foods. "Mother please let me in it's been a week now. I know what Daniel did was terrible but you have to move past it. Please let me in." He heard a key turn and the door swung open. He walked in and saw Victoria sat on her bed with red eyes and a bottle of her favourite scotch. Patrick laid the tray down and moved to Victoria, he embraced her. "Look you can't keep dwelling on the past, I've told Daniel to stay away so you don't have to worry about seeing him until you're ready."

"It's just," she sobbed "Daniel has always been my son. I still saw him as a child but now. I'm not sure anymore. Where is he? Is he alright?"

"He's been staying at Emily's. You don't think he's told her do you?"

"I doubt it. She was in a relationship with him after all. I don't know how she'd react."

"Maybe if she did we could get rid of her forever."

"No. It's too dangerous. We can't tell anyone or Daniel will be in more danger."

"After everything you still want to protect him?"

"He's my son." Patrick sighed.

"I think you need a distraction. Ever since Daniel crashed his interview Conrad's career has been slipping away from him. If we were to confirm everything Daniel said in an interview he wouldn't stand a chance in the vote against him."

"Is that really necessary? After everything Daniel said I wouldn't have thought he stood a chance."

"Well Charlotte's been doing a good job with damage control."

"What?"

"She's been doing countless interviews with him saying he's an amazing father and has been really supportive of her and her baby."

"He'd use her unborn baby to gain popularity? He really is a monster."

"Which is exactly why we need to destroy him. Without the job and his family he'll have nothing. He won't even have enough money to last long after your fortune was stolen."

"Speaking of money, how are we going to survive? If Daniel isn't living here anymore he was our only source of income?"

"Don't worry mother, I invested the majority of my money in Grayson Global. We're still making a substantial amount of money from that. Daniel also agreed to give a certain amount of money to us each month to support us."

"Will it be enough?"

"Definitely. I'll leave you now, you need to eat and rest. I'll organise an interview to destroy Conrad for good." He left. Later that day he called nightline and arranged an interview in four days' time. The night before the vote, Conrad wouldn't have time to repair the damage.

Emily walked down the beech to Nolan's house. She thought back to the day he had been released from prison. He had run out of the gates to a swarm of journalists desperate for his story. She had been waiting for him in a car a few meters away from the door. They had sped away from the reports and talked for hours about everything that had happened in prison and outside. Then she had taken him here, the house she had carefully selected for him, just down the beach from her. She walked inside and called for him. He came out of a door near the entrance. "Moring Ems what's happening."

"Conrad's starting to repair the damage Daniel caused. He might even stay on a Governor."

"So what's the plan?"

"I don't know, yet. We might have to convince Victoria to help. She's the one with the power to take him down."

"Couldn't we just tell Charlotte the truth about him? Without her support he'd be doomed."

"No she wouldn't be able to take it. She's still very delicate and without Daniel at Grayson Manor she's at more risk than ever."

"Good to know you still have a bit of, sisterly compassion."

"Charlotte's a victim in all of this. The last thing I want to do is to cause her more pain."

"And what about Daniel? Is he a victim in this? He did support you against Victoria and Patrick."

"He still killed Aiden. I feel nothing for him anymore."

"True. Can we not use him to get to Conrad again?"

"No ever since Patrick banished him he's been too unpredictable. He could end up telling the world everything, including the truth about the initiative. That would be too dangerous for him never mind Charlotte."

"I thought you didn't care about him anymore."

"I don't but if the initiative kills him I lose my one link to Victoria." They stood in silence for a moment.

"Have you heard any more from Jack?" Nolan said.

"Not since last week but that's actually why I came over. I think he needs to know everything. I'm going to tell him everything about me, the Graysons and the initiative. Come with me, it'll be harder to throw two of us out."

"Of course Ems." They left for the stowaway.

At Grayson Global Daniel had spent the last 10 minutes screaming at one of his employees for a small error. He left on the verge of tears. Charlotte walked past him and into his office. "Well I see you're not the fun boss anymore." She said smiling.

"What is it Charlotte, I thought you would be busy with Dad."

"Actually that's why I'm here. I know what he did was bad, but does he really deserve to lose the career he's worked so hard for over it? How will he cope without that job?"

"Charlotte trust me sleeping with Ashley is the least of his crimes."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I wish I could tell you but I just can't."

"You know what I think, I think there is nothing else, you're just trying to turn me against him so he'll be left with no one. You know I expect this of Mom and Patrick but you, I thought you were really on my side."

"Charlotte I am on your side I'd do anything to protect you."

"So help Dad! How can you be so cruel?"

"You have no idea what that monster's done."

"So tell me. Oh wait there is nothing is there. After everything that happened with Declan all I wanted was your support. I guess that was just too much to ask." She turned and walked away. "Charlotte wait." Daniel called after her. She carried on walking.

Over at the stowaway Nolan and Emily knocked on the door. "We're closed!" Jack called from inside. They looked at each other. "Jack it's us!" Nolan called.

"Go away Nolan."

"Jack we care about you we want to help you!" Emily shouted.

"We want to explain everything!" Nolan called. The doors opened.

"You have one hour." Jack said. They spent the next hour talking through everything that had happened from the day David Clarke was framed. Jack listened quietly through all the secrets and lies being revealed. "So now you know everything." Nolan said.

"Jack the Graysons are terrible people who deserve to suffer. You of all people should know that. Do you understand why I need justice for what they did to my father?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, I need time to think. I mean how would you feel if someone just told you that. All of those terrible things. Just go you two."

"Ok" Emily said. They left.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me Nolan?"

"I don't know Ems. At least he stayed and listened. We just have to give him time." They both left for their houses.

"Dad!" Charlotte shouted running down the halls of the governor's mansion. She was on the verge of tears. "Charlie what is it sweetheart?" She ran into his arms and he embraced her.

"I went to see Daniel to try and convince him to take back all the horrible things he said about you."

"What? What did he say?"

"He said, you'd done terrible things that I couldn't know about. He called you a monster."

"He was just trying to turn you against me. Clearly your mother has been convincing him I deserve to lose my place as governor."

"No it can't be. He hasn't been to the manor in nearly a week. And Mom's been shut away in her room the whole time. She wouldn't even let Patrick in."

"How strange I wonder what they're up to." He turned and saw his face on the TV screen. He turned the volume to hear. "The interview with Victoria Grayson and long lost son Patrick Osborne will be taking place in four days' time the night before Conrad Grayson faces a vote to see if he will be remaining as governor. It may be an attempt by the family to repair the damage caused by Daniel or if the rumours are to be believed Victoria trying to destroy Conrad's chances." The news caster said. Conrad sighed.

"It seems all of our work has been for nothing." He said sadly.

"She wouldn't do that would she?"

"The night before the vote. I won't have any time to defend myself from what they say. Charlotte you have to find out what they're planning tonight before it's too late"

"Dad you know I love you but I don't want to spy on Mom"

"Fine, I understand. I guess my career's over." He looked sadly into the distance.

"Fine. I can't let them destroy your carreer."

"There's my girl. Well go on. You have to find out as much as possible." She left for Grayson manor.

A few minutes after Charlotte had entered Grayson manor there was a knock at the door. Patrick answered and saw Daniel standing there. "What part of stay away didn't you understand?" Patrick snarled.

"It's ok Patrick I told him to come here." Victoria said from the top of the stairs.

"Why?" Patrick yelled.

"I wanted to talk to him. In private." She gestured them to follow her upstairs away from the maids. When inside her room Victoria demanded Daniel told them everything about the murder. He told them everything and Victoria promised she wouldn't let him go to prison, that she would protect him. Patrick reluctantly agreed. Daniel promised to give her some space to deal with the news. Then Daniel left. Patrick left Victoria with her thoughts. Little did they know Charlotte had been listening at the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Morals

_Morals guide our every action. We are constantly judging if our actions are acceptable. It is those truly without morals, that hold the real power, they have no limitations. For in the end our harshest judge is always ourselves._

Charlotte wiped the final tear from her face and rushed out of Grayson Manor. The news that Daniel was a murderer was difficult to bear. Everyone in her family was poison, they were all evil. Except for her father. She was so angry that they made him out to be the bad one after what they had all done. Conrad sat in his office, it was only two days until the vote and without Charlotte he didn't stand a chance. She has spent all of the previous two days locked in her room refusing to talk to anyone. He needed to know what Victoria and Patrick were planning. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her running down the corridor to his office. "Dad!" she yelled, running into his arms. "Charlotte what is it?" He looked down at her.

"They're all awful. All of them. You're the only family I have left."

"Charlotte what are you talking about?"

"Aiden Mathis,"

"The man who washed up dead on the beach?"

"It was Daniel."

"What?"

"Daniel killed Aiden Mathis." For a few moments they stood in silence.

"And your mother and Patrick know?"

"They were talking about it last night. Mom and Patrick are helping him cover it up."

"You've done well Charlotte. Did they say anything about the interview?"

"How can you even be thinking about that? You just found out your son committed murder."

"Charlotte I have to focus on my career right now, the vote is in just three days."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Yet."

Patrick walked down the stairs to find Victoria deep in thought. "What is it Mother?" Patrick asked, looking concerned.

"I was just thinking about what to say in my interview with nightline."

"Most importantly you need to make it clear that Conrad is no longer part of the Grayson family."

"But will it be enough? Conrad has been a strong governor and his party will be reluctant to reject him."

"Don't worry I have other plans to damage his campaign."

"Like what?"

"Put it this way, after we're done with him Conrad will be penniless and alone by the end of the month." Victoria smiled proudly at him. The door suddenly opened and Emily walked in.

"Hello Victoria, Patrick, I was looking for Charlotte."

"Ah, Emily, how unexpected to see you. Unfortunately Charlotte left early this morning." Victoria smiled darkly.

"Well do you know where she is, or when she will be back?"

"No idea, if that's all you wanted please show yourself out." Patrick snapped. Emily smiled briefly.

"You seem upset Patrick, I do hope nothing is wrong. I suppose it must be difficult being caught up in the middle of a family drama considering you barely know the family."

"Well of all people you would understand that. My mother tells me you have been central to every family crisis over the past two years." Patrick said.

"I'm sure that would have been a long conversation, no one ever accused the Graysons of being boring."

"However you have been accused many times of staying long past your welcome." Victoria said.

"Like it or not Victoria I am marrying your son and I will be a part of your family."

"It isn't your plans I'm questioning, it's your motives." Victoria whispered.

"Well I'll leave you to your questioning; I have some business to attend to." She turned to leave.

"Oh Emily," Patrick called after her, she turned "Don't forget to call before your next visit." They watched her walk away.

"What are we going to do about her?" Patrick said.

"I don't know, all I know is I am not going to let her marry my son."

Emily was walking back to her beach house and saw Nolan waiting outside. "Hey Ems, how's Victoria?"

"Tense. Clearly she and Patrick were planning her interview with nightline."

"Do you think it'll be enough to bring Conrad down?"

"I don't know. I have a plan for his final interview tomorrow which should push the party over the edge. Have you heard anything from Jack?"

"No, no news. He must still be adjusting to the thought of you being Amanda."

"I really thought telling him everything would help him come to terms with what's happened."

"It still could." He walked over to her and put his arm around her "You two have so much history, he can't just forget you."

"I don't think he's every going to forgive me."

"Ems he will. Stop worrying, I'll always be here for you."

"I know Nolan, I'm lucky to have you." They looked at each other for a moment before Nolan left. Emily couldn't get Jack out of her head so decided to go to the Stowaway.

At Grayson Manor Conrad marched in. "Victoria!" He shouted loudly. She came running down the stairs. Patrick followed but stayed out of Conrad's sight around a corner.

"How dare you come into my house? I think I have made it perfectly clear you are not welcome here!" She yelled.

"I am perfectly aware that you plan to destroy what remains of my reputation tomorrow, but I think it is in your, or should I say Daniel's best interests to change your plans." Conrad snarled.

"What the hell are you talking about? Your failure is exactly what I and Daniel need."

"Not if my failure would mean Daniels as well."

"Oh get to the point Conrad, the less time I have to look at you the better."

"I know about Aiden Mathis."

"What that he's dead Conrad? What gave you that impression, the fact his dead body washed up on the beach?"

"I know that Daniel put him there." Conrad snapped. Victoria froze.

"Wh-what?"

"Charlotte heard you talking."

"And she betrayed her own brother for you?"

"Well I am her father."

"You ruined her life. You gave up that right when you killed Declan."

"I never intended for him to die, it was a mistake."

"A mistake that ruined my daughter's life."

"Well she doesn't know that, and you would never subject her to the pain the truth would bring her."

"You monster! Why would you come here to tell me that?"

"I came here to tell you that if you continue with your plan to destroy me, I will bring your precious Daniel down with me."

"You wouldn't."

"Would I not? Daniel has barely said two words to me over the past few months. The only thing I have is my career, I will not let you take that from me."

"Go to hell!" Victoria yelled and slapped Conrad viciously across the face. He chuckled quietly. "It's your choice my dear, bring me down and you do the same to your son. I'll leave you to think about that." He turned and left. Patrick came rushing down the stairs to comfort Victoria. "Mother you can't change your plans now, it's too late." He said quickly.

"I have to. I can't let Daniel get hurt. Conrad's won." She said slowly.

Emily walked quickly, deep in thought. Soon she arrived at the Stowaway and, to her surprise, found the door open. She walked inside and saw a few customers and Jack standing behind the bar serving a drink. Even more surprisingly he looked happy. He saw Emily and his smile faded. He gestured for her to come up to the bar, she did. "So you opened the bar?"

"Yeah, I thought it was time to start to move past Declan's death. He wouldn't want me to spend the rest of my life being miserable." Jack said.

"So what does this mean for us?"

"I'm still angry, I don't know if I'll ever forgive you, but I understand why you did what you did. I know it wasn't your fault Declan died and that you were just doing what you thought was right."

"Jack, thank you for understanding." She smiled.

"So, do you want a drink?"

"No, I have something to do."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." She left.

Nolan was panicking. Their main hope of bringing down Conrad had just been destroyed and Emily was nowhere to be found. He dialled her once again "Ems where the hell are you?" Emily walked through the door of his house "Here, what's going on Nolan?" She asked.

"Oh thank God. Conrad knows Daniel killed Aiden."

"What? How?"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that he told Victoria that if she went ahead with the interview he would tell everyone."

"What did she say?"

"She would never hurt Daniel, she's going to support him."

"No, how could this happen, what are we going to do?"

"Well there might be some hope."

"What do you mean?"

"Patrick mentioned something about a plan. He might do our work for us."

"No we can't count on him, we have to come up with something. I have something but it's risky." She said quickly.

"What?"

"We have to expose him for killing Amanda."

"What?"

"We have to play the tape of him conspiring with Nate. We have to prove he's a murder."


End file.
